Unity
by ApathyandEmpathy
Summary: Oneshot because Katie's not all bad. Emily ends up in a bad situation but someone's there to help her out : reviews more than welcome.


**A/N: Okay so I felt like trying a story with the twins instead of Emily/Naomi for a change, plus I think Katie's character wasn't really explored enough and I'm always reading bad things so I thought i'd be nice to see the better side of her for once :) **

Emily sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day as she paused to check out a dress that had caught her eye in the shop window. It was times like this the redhead remembered why she hated shopping with her twin. So far Katie had dragged her into every shop and proceeded to try everything in the shop on, and make Emily her personal clothes carrier, compliment giver and more than once had made Emily try on an outfit so she could see what it would look like. Now she had disappeared to the toilet and Emily had been left wandering around by herself for the past twenty minutes. Glad as she was for the break she was starting to get more than a little bored waiting around trying to pass the time.

Rolling her eyes Emily wandered over towards the railings and leant against the cool metal barrier, watching the people on the level below as they shopped. She smiled to herself as she saw a set of twins, no more than six or seven years old, arguing over a bar of chocolate whilst their parents desperately tried to separate them. The redhead grinned as she realised how glad she was that she and Katie were spending time together again, even if it was shopping, after everything that had happened at The Love Ball a few weeks ago. She knew it was hard on her twin so she had been making an extra effort to spend time with Katie and had even managed to get her and Naomi to have a civil conversation at one of Freddie's parties last week, even it did only last two minutes, it was progress.

A loud laugh nearby pulled her away from her people watching and she looked over to a set of near-by benches instantly recognising some girls from Roundview, but frowned as she noticed they all seemed to be watching her. Resisting the urge to sigh again she simply turned away and resumed her people watching. For the most part people had been very accepting of her and Naomi's relationship but Emily wasn't naïve enough to think everyone would be as open-minded. She still hadn't tried to bring the subject up with her parents again after the disastrous results last time, and for the time being that was fine with her, denial seemed to work for them and Emily wasn't in a rush to burst the happy little bubble that seemed to have formed, even if Katie and Naomi still didn't exactly get on.

'Emily!'

Hearing her name the redhead looked up expecting to see her sister but was puzzled when she couldn't find her. Shaking her head in confusion she decided she must be so bored waiting she was imagining things, that was until she felt something solid hit her squarely in the back. Looking down she saw a half empty bottle of coke at her feet that hadn't been there a minute ago and casting a glance back at the girls she had noticed earlier she saw they were all laughing.

As much as she wanted to believe they had nothing to do with it, they were making it obvious that it had been no accident and Emily really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation so decided it was time to find Katie and leave these idiots to hassle someone else.

'Oi!'

Emily ignored the shouts that came when she began to walk in the opposite direction and even managed to ignore the second bottle that came flying past her head. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she couldn't help but noticed other shoppers watching the scene play out.

'I'm talking to you' came the shouting again followed by a barrage of insults.

Emily felt everyone's eyes turning towards her as the girls continued to shout homophobic abuse at her as she walked towards where the toilets were, though she refused to acknowledge them. She wasn't going to let a few small minded bigots get a rise out of her.

A sudden shove caused Emily to pitch forward and she struggled to keep her balance and stay upright. Turning around she came face to face with one of the girls and counted two more following closely behind, Emily took a step back as the girl invaded the twins' personal space.

'Don't think they'll let you in there' she said gesturing to the ladies toilet 'That's not for your kind'

Emily let out a shout as the girl grabbed her by the wrists 'Let go of me, what are you doing?'

Emily battled against the other girls' tight grip but it was useless. She heard the other girl's laughs and encouraging shouts in the background and wished someone would help her but everyone just seemed to be watching.

'Oi'

The angry shout similar to earlier blasted through the air but this time Emily was more than happy to hear it, as she turned and watched Katie come running up behind this stranger 'What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister?'

With that she felt the grip on her wrists loosen in shock and then watched wide-eyed as Katie literally grabbed the girl around the waist and threw her to the floor. Standing over the fallen girl Emily remembered why she never used to be the one to start fights when they were younger, Katie could more than intimidating when she wanted to be and Emily had never been more glad to see her sister.

In the commotion Emily noticed the other two girls had made a swift exit, not even staying to try and defend their friend. Focusing back in front of her she moved to stand next to her sister who was glaring down at the girl on the floor.

'Don't fuck with my family again'

With that the girl scrambled to her feet and took off in the same direction as her friends, stumbling slightly in her hurry as she glanced back at the twins.

'You okay?' the older twin asked as she faced Emily.

Emily, still shell-shocked, simply nodded and replied 'Thanks. Remind me not to fuck with you'

Grinning Katie linked her arm with Emily's 'Damn right. Now, I think you owe me lunch?'


End file.
